


Worship

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 以后同步更新(´▽｀)ノ♪





	1. 努力的孩子招人疼

“今天就练到这里吧。”

金博洋招招手把结束合乐的羽生结弦叫过来，将pooh桑纸巾盒给递过去，看着他靠在挡板上喘了几口气，然后抽纸出来擦汗。 

每次的训练总是会累得人连手指头都不想再动弹一下，羽生结弦恍惚的去摸挡板上面的刀套，下了冰径直的扑到自己的教练怀里去。

金博洋显然没反应过来，失去平衡的往后晃，又在瞬间的站稳住脚，拍了拍怀里男孩的后腰。

“行了，每次你都这样。不怕摔啊。”

小孩不说话，埋在他的肩膀上安心的喘了几分钟，这才抬起头来：“可是博洋教练每次都没有摔啊。” 

羽生结弦最近这几年长高了不少，穿着冰刀只矮他半个头，这孩子说话的时候气全呼到了自己的脖颈上，有点痒。 

“都多大人的人了还撒娇。”金博洋揪着羽生结弦的后颈肉把人拉开，用下巴指了指旁边的袋子示意他拿鞋出来换。

“今天的状态总体还不错。跳跃要再利落一点。”

坐在地上的男孩动作一顿，又默默的继续把裤腿挽上去解冰刀的鞋带。

“...抱歉。四周跳还是出不来呢。”

气氛在瞬间像降下来不少，金博洋看着低下头来的羽生结弦——这孩子的刘海有些长了，在这个角度甚至看不到他的眼睛。

他动动嘴唇想要说点什么安慰这个男孩。其实羽生结弦在同龄选手里已算顶尖，只是在花样滑冰上他自己对自己的要求太高。

金博洋绞尽脑汁也不知道该说点什么。任何安慰也许都比不上自己能想得开。

“唉。”羽生结弦叹气，仰起脸冲自己的教练苦笑一下，“没有办法啊。可能这个真的要靠天赋的吧？”

小孩话里自暴自弃的感觉让金博洋皱眉：“有这时间瞎想这些不如去想想明天训练怎么做到更好。”

羽生结弦把运动鞋穿上，系鞋带：“唔，也是。让博洋教练费心了。我会继续好好努力的。”

金博洋没答话。目光莫名其妙的定在羽生结弦系鞋带的动作上，在他穿好鞋子准备把裤腿往下拉时眼尖的发现了小孩小腿上被磕碰伤的乌青：”等等。”

羽生结弦停了动作：“嗯？”

“腿上的伤怎么搞的？”他径直走到小孩面前蹲下来，看着小腿那块面积不小的乌青，把裤腿又往上拉了拉，“——你是不是今天午休的时候又偷偷跑来练习跳跃了？”

羽生结弦没有否认。

金博洋顿时有些恼火：“羽生，不要老是私自加训练量，还有受伤了要第一时间跟我说——这些话我是不是和你说过很多次了？！”

“我只是不想要你担心。”要是在羽生结弦再小一些的时候金博洋这样发火他肯定已经要哭出来了，但现在的他仰着头跟金博洋对视，“这伤没什么，不疼。”

金博洋冒火的那根神经愣是被浇了一盆凉水，再也烧不起来，只能叹气。

这孩子就是这样。默默的付出，又悄悄的遮起伤痛。

——努力的孩子都是招人疼的。

他不由自主的将羽生结弦搂进怀里揉了一把脑袋：“等会去队医那里，我给你上点药。”

怀里的孩子没有表示，金博洋不满的又大声一点：“听见没？”

羽生结弦埋在他的肩头上笑得眯缝起眼睛：“哦。”


	2. 喝酒禁止

羽生结弦升组之后的第一次晚宴让金博洋很是操心。

他倚在小孩旅馆房间的墙壁上，看着人扣白衬衫的扣子：“等会儿那边我不会跟着一起去了。你自己注意一点。”

羽生结弦偏过头去看金博洋一眼：“哦。”

“看到前辈要好好打招呼。”

“好。”

“不要吃上火和油腻的东西。”

“...嗯。”

“不准喝酒！你有哮喘，自己的身体自己照顾好。”

羽生结弦叹了一口气：“博洋教练。我已经不是小孩子了哦。”

看着小孩穿好衬衫，金博洋走向前去拿起床上的领带，羽生结弦自觉的把衣领翻起来。

“我记得你实际上还没有成年。而且大人可不会要我帮他系领带。”金博洋将领带绕到上去，快速的系好，“所以等某人学会自己打领带了再和我说他不是小孩了吧？”

羽生结弦哼哼两声。想起曾经自己练习时弄坏的无数领带们...这个技能可能还尚未被解锁。

“如果博洋教练每次都帮我打领带的话，”他笑着看金博洋帮他整理衣领，“那我愿意一直都是小孩子。”

金博洋眯眼，抬手一敲小朋友的脑袋，看着他吃痛的皱起脸来。

“幼稚死了。”

“Can I take a picture with you? ”

羽生结弦刚准备把盛着柳橙汁的高脚杯往嘴边凑，听见声音无奈只好把它放下抬起来。

“Of Course ”

对方是个漂亮的欧美姑娘，穿着一件红艳的抹胸裙，身上是浓烈的香水气味。

羽生结弦皱皱鼻，冲女孩自拍的手机微笑着比了个剪刀手，然后看着她愉快的离开。 

他叹了口气，疲惫的软在自己的椅子上。

第十六个。

晚宴实际就是一个拍照大会...虚伪的社交环节。

无聊得很。小孩打了个哈欠，回去和博洋教练一起打游戏不知道愉快多少倍。

同队的浅田真央前辈碰了碰他的肩膀，打趣道：“很招女孩子喜欢嘛。结弦。”

“您就别嘲笑我啦。”羽生结弦苦笑的坐直身体，“她们又不是喜欢我的人。只是喜欢这张脸。”

“这话说出来可就伤了好多人的心了唷。”浅田真央喝了一口酒，瞅到小孩空着的餐盘，“......话说，我看你今晚上都没吃什么东西，不去弄点吃的吗？”

“已经饱了。”羽生结弦把手倚在桌上撑着脸颊，“还是得注意体脂率。不然回去又会被骂的。”

浅田真央忍不住笑：“我倒觉得你吃多一点会比较好。”

“不然，”她把一杯酒递过去，“来点酒庆祝一下你升组并取得了好成绩怎么样？香槟，不醉人的。”

羽生结弦一愣，突然回想起了一点以前的事情。

——他是为自己醉过的。

那天羽生结弦去找金博洋，结果他的教练好像是喝醉了，整个人脸颊红红的，眼神迷离。

羽生结弦是第一次见人这个样子，试探的向前走一步：“...博洋教练？”

“嗯？...哦、是羽生啊？”

“是我。”羽生结弦又向前走一步，眨着眼打量金博洋，“您好像喝醉了。”

“偶尔一两次没所谓啦——”金博洋晕乎乎的摆手，“我的弟子今年要升组了，喝点酒开心一下，没问题吧？”

羽生结弦还在状况外：“啊...”

他的教练在这时摇摇晃晃的站起来：“羽生。”

“是？”

“恭喜你升组了。”金博洋眯着眼看羽生结弦的位置，凑过去拍小孩的肩膀，“之后的日子你会有越来越激烈的竞争...更多的失败，伤痛，不甘心——”

他缓了一下，又笑了起来：“但...我想，你会做的很好，就像、像以前一样。”

羽生结弦被被金博洋拍得肩膀一疼，这人凑近时散发出来的酒味全进了他鼻腔里。

他不喜欢这个味道，甚至是讨厌。但想到对方是金博洋，又是为自己而醉，那一点的不喜欢全都浑着身体里的血液不知流动到哪里去了。

“以后也请多多指教了哦。博洋教练。”

“结弦？”浅田真央看着撑着脸颊走起神来的孩子，叹了口气，声音放大了一点：“结弦——？”

羽生结弦回过神来：“嗯、？”

“啊，真是的。你有在听我说话吗？”

小孩看到自己面前的香槟，俏皮一笑：“有啊。喝酒嘛。”

“不过不行哟，我不喝的。教练说了，喝酒禁止。”


	3. 领悟能力

抚唇，眨眼，扭胯。

金博洋双手倚在档板上撑着脸颊，目不转睛的盯着冰场里飞舞的人看：“羽生，停一下。”

小孩愣住，停下了动作：“有什么问题？”

“动作太僵硬了，放开一点。”

“唉，”羽生结弦叹一口气，滑到金博洋那边去从pooh里抽纸巾擦汗，“性感什么的，真的好难啊。这些动作其实我在一个人的时候已经对着镜子练习过很多次了哦，但还是怎么样都找不到感觉。”

“......”性感终归到底是成年人所表现出来的成熟魅惑，你这才是个几岁小孩呢。

金博洋当初在羽生结弦编舞的时候就觉得这样的风格等他长大一点再尝试可能要好些，但这娃就是个乐于挑战的主，劝不来。

他在这方面给不了羽生结弦太大的帮助，毕竟表现力这种东西每个人的感觉都不一样：“只是一点建议。多看看前辈们的比赛视频可能会好一点？”

羽生结弦把喝完水的瓶子拧好，忍不住笑了一下：“比如博洋教练的Tango吗？”

“呃....”这句话勾起了金博洋很不好的回忆，他在表演那套节目的时候也是个青涩的年纪，一套下来粉丝们直呼他是尬撩，“不，那个就算了。”

“我觉得挺好的，”羽生结弦点点头，“特别是内衬被剪下来的那一场......嗯，我的考斯藤也设计成低胸开领好了。”

金博洋笑眯眯的伸手敲小孩的头：“我觉得你今天应该是精力太充沛了，下冰后再加一千米练肺活量？”

羽生结弦缩了缩脖子：“不要生气。”

金博洋看着面前的小孩，叹了口气：“听着。其实我觉得你并不需要去想着要怎么才能表达出性感。”

羽生结弦卡壳了一会：“...我应该怎么做？”

“去想你在意的人。去想怎样做才能让他一直注意你。”金博洋点点头，“当然，这只是个建议。你可以试试看。”

——去想你在意的人。

让他一直看着你。

金博洋看着小孩双手扶在挡板上，眼睛一眨也不眨的像陷入了某种思考，随后手一撑挡板滑回了冰场中心。

羽生结弦深吸了一口气，眼睛往金博洋的方向看去，扬起唇角笑了一下。

看着我。

手指不由自主抚过嘴唇，又把发梢别到耳后，顺势摸着脖颈往下滑，停在腰侧。

他知道金博洋在看他，眼睛一眨也不眨的在注视着自己的一举一动，而他很享受着这一切。 

手撑在腰上再次带着胯扭了起来，他冲自己的教练眨了眨眼睛，单纯却诱人

一套动作做完，羽生结弦弯下身子撑着膝盖喘了几口气，随后又向金博洋滑去。

“是这样的感觉吗？博洋教练？”

金博洋显然还没有从羽生结弦刚刚的表演中回过神来——真的太不可思议了，短短几句话的时间这孩子就能让几个动作发生如此巨大的变化。

可怕的领悟能力。 

——他突然很好奇在滑回冰场中心的那一瞬羽生结弦究竟在想些什么。

金博洋眨了眨眼睛，愣愣的开口：“......比刚才好一些吧。”

“啊，”羽生结弦歪着脑袋笑了一下，“我想我知道该怎么做了，谢谢博洋教练。” 

金博洋动了动嘴唇，想说的话到了嘴边又咽了回去：“...找到感觉就好，不用谢我。今天就先练到这吧。”

“好。”羽生结弦把手套摘下来，放到挡板上，“每次结束训练的时候都是我去抱博洋教练。今天好累，换博洋教练抱抱我好不好？”

——他真的一直都拿这个孩子很没办法。

金博洋看着羽生结弦套好刀套走出来，默默走过去把他抱在怀里。


End file.
